Facebook
by Permak LEVIs
Summary: Tokoh SnK punya facebook, apa saja yang mereka lakukan di facebook masing - masing? Bencana apa saja yang timbul dari semua status dan aktivitas mereka di facebook? Modern AU, OOC.


**- - - Facebook - - -**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack on Titan belonged to Hajime Isayama.**

**Reted : T+ to M**

**Warning : Humor garing. Boys Love, Girls Love, OOC, typo, modern AU dan lain lain. DONT LIKE DONT READ.**

**Pairing : **

**Reiner x Bertholdt**

**Rivai x Eren**

**Jean x Armin**

**Jean x Marco**

**Ymir x Christa**

**Pairing dapat berubah ubah sesuai jalan cerita. **

Note : Para traineer angkatan 104, semuanya merupakan tentara militer, sama seperti cerita aslinya. Namun mereka tidak memerangi titan, melainkan tentara pertahanan militer biasa yang tinggal bersama – sama di sebuah asrama militer. Eren, Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie dan Ymir bisa berubah menjadi titan serta berada di pihak militer, menjadi semacam senjata rahasia yang menjadi andalan. Semua anggota squad ada di divisi yg sama, kecuali Annie, yang berada di divisi lain.

* * *

Chapter 1.

**Eren Jaeger - - Statusmu, harimaumu.**

v

v

v

v

Selamat datang di Facebook !

Email : TATAKAETATAKAETATAKAE

Password : *************

.

Facebook

**Pemberitahuan (99) | Pesan (15)| Beranda | Eren Jaeger | Request (69)**

**.**

**Jean Kirschtein**

EREN SIALAN, APA MAKSUDNYA MENENDANGKU SAMPAI TERJUNGKAL?

_Sekitar sejam yang lalu __・__Suka __・__Komentar __・__Bagikan_

******- - - - - **Connie Springer HAHAHAHAHAHAH, HARUSNYA KUFOTO POSEMU TADI, JEAN. HAHAHAHAHAH

_ 59 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Jean Kirschtein DIAM, MONYET BOTAK !

_ 59 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Reiner Braun Kau harusnya berpikir dua kali kalau menantang Eren, Jean. Nilai pertarungan satu lawan satunya jauh diatasmu.

_ 50 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

**- - - - Jean Kirschtein **Aku tidak minta pendapatmu !

_ 50 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

**- - - - - Ymir **Sekali lagi kau berani mengejutkan Christa-ku dengan tiba – tiba terjungkal ke arahnya seperti tadi, kubunuh kau.

_20 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

**- - - - - Jean Kirschtein **Kenapa aku yang disalahkan ?! Semua salah si Jaeger idiot itu ! dia yang menendangku !

_20 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

**- - - - - Eren Jaeger **Terima kekalahanmu, Jean !

_18 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

**- - - - - Jean Kirschtein **DIAM KAU ! AKAN KUBALAS NANTI !

_15 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Christa Lenz**

Semangat untuk besok semuanya ! \(^^)/

_29 menit yang lalu __・__Anda, Ymir, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar, Jean Kirschtein dan 29 lainnya menyukai ini __・__Komentar __・__Bagikan_

******- - - - - **Ymir Kau juga semangat, Christa sayang :*

_29 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Christa Lenz Terima kasih, Ymir (^-^)

_28 menit yang lalu __・__Ymir menyukai ini_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Sasha Braus**

Aku lapar TTATT

_20 menit yang lalu __・__Suka__・__Komentar__・__Bagikan_

******- - - - - **Connie Springer Kau baru saja makan sepanci sup =_=

_19 menit yang lalu __・__Suka _

******- - - - - **Jean Kirschtein Ditambah lima puluh mangkuk mie

18 menit yang lalu _・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Eren Jaeger Tiga puluh buah roti

_15 menit yang lalu __・__Suka __・ __hapus_

******- - - - - **Marco Bott Kalau tidak salah Sasha tadi makan lima puluh piring spaghetti juga.

_14 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Mikasa Ackerman 80 biji sushi.

_10 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Armin Alert Errr….Snack simpananku juga dimakan Sasha barusan

_8 menit yang lalu __・ __Suka_

******- - - - - **Reiner Braun Ditambah jatah makan Bertholdt yang kau rebut.

_5 menit yang lalu_ _・ __Suka_

******- - - - - **Ymir Jangan lupa sekarung kentang rebus yang dia curi dari dapur.

_4 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Annie Leonhart Divisi kalian akan menjadi divisi yang paling banyak menghabiskan pajak.

_4 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Sasha Braus Masih kuraaaaaaaaaaang, aku lapaaaar TTATT

_3 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eren Jaeger**

Latihan pertama sebagai prajurit yang sesungguhnya berjalan sukses ! Pertama kalinya bertemu komandan Irvin dan Rivai heichou. Aku tidak menduga dia pendek sekali.

_15 menit yang lalu __・__Suka __・__Komentar __・__Bagikan_

******- - - - - **Reiner Braun Eren, kau cari mati.

_15 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Jean Kirschtein Kalau dia baca, mampus kau !

_15 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Connie Springer Aku tidak ikut – ikutan.

_15 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Sasha Braus Aku juga, lebih baik aku makan saja.

_15 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Eren Jaeger Aku kan hanya mengungkapkan pendapat, dia memang pendek. Lagian mana bisa dia baca statusku ?!

_14 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Armin Alert Eren, sebaiknya kau hapus status ini sebelum semuanya menjadi buruk.

_13 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Mikasa Ackerman Jangan berbuat bodoh, Eren.

_13 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Ymir Aku dan Christa tidak terlibat.

_13 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Marco Bott Eh…ehehehehe… aku tidak ikut - ikutan juga ah..

_13 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Christa Lenz Seperti yang dikatakan Ymir (^^)v

_12 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Eren Jaeger Dia tidak akan bisa baca, Rivai heichou mana punya facebook, hpnya saja hp sejuta umat kok !

_12 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Bertholdt Fubar Um, Eren… aku setuju dengan Armin. Lebih baik hapus status ini sebelum terlambat. Termasuk komentar – komentarmu ^^"

_12 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Eren Jaeger Sudahkubilang aku kan hanya mengungkapkan pendapatku, lagipula Rivai heichou kan tidak punya facebook, mana bisa dia baca sih? Iya kan?

_5 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Rivaille Jaeger, lari keliling lapangan, sekarang.

_5 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Eren Jaeger E-eh…heichou? Anda punya facebook? Dan sejak kapan anda berteman dengan saya di facebook ?

_2 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Rivaille Lari keliling lapangan.

_1 menit yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Rivaille Dan bersihkan semua daun yang jatuh berguguran disana sampai bersih. Sekarang.

_59 detik yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Rivaille Jangan berhenti sampai aku suruh.

_57 detik yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Eren Jaeger E-eh..he-heicho, ta-tapi…

_40 detik yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - **Rivaille Sekarang. Jaeger.

_30 detik yang lalu __・__Suka_

******- - - - - Eren Jaeger **Sir !

_beberapa detik yang lalu __・__Suka_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Jean Kirschtein menulis di dinding ****Eren Jaeger**

_30 detik yang lalu_

MAMPUS KAU ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

_Suka __・__Komentar __・__Bagikan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Eren Jaeger is offline-

v

v

v

v

v

-OMAKE-

Hari sudah gelap, suasana di asrama sangat sepi, hanya ada sesosok pemuda dengan iris hijau cermerlang yang terlihat berlari kepayahan mengelilingi lapangan sambil menyapu daun – daun yang rontok berguguran. Entah sudah berapa kalinya ia berlari memutari lapangan itu, sudah berapa banyak daun yang dikumpulkannya, ia juga tidak tahu. Karena setiap kali ia selesai menyapu daun – daun yang jatuh di tanah, pasti daun – daun lain kembali berjatuhan. Peluh sudah bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya, nafasnya terengah – engah.

" Apa tidak sebaiknya kita beri dia minum ? " tanya sesosok gadis mungil berambut pirang yang berdiri di teras asrama bersama teman – temannya, memandangi pemuda beriris hijau itu dengan khawatir.

" Kurasa kau benar, Christa. Eren sudah berlari sejak tadi. " sahut pemuda bertubuh paling jangkung di antara mereka.

" Kau mau ikut dihukum, Bertl? Sudahlah, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. " jawab pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang duduk di belakang Berthold.

" Tapi Rein…"

" Si sapi benar, lebih baik kau biarkan saja. " Ymir menyahut malas dari kursi di sudut teras.

" Oi ! " seru Reiner tidak terima disebut sapi oleh Ymir.

" Sabar, Mikasa, sabaaaaaaaaaar ! " teriak Armin frustasi sambil memegang erat – erat lengan gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang wajahnya sudah sangat beringas seperti macan mengamuk.

"Kubunuh pria pendek itu, beraninya dia menyuruh Eren berlari tanpa henti. " gumam Mikasa seakan kesetanan.

" Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, si tolol itu lupa bahwa semua senior kita, termasuk Komandan Irvin dan Rivai heichou meng-add facebook kita sejak bergabung ke divisi ini kan. " sahut Jean cuek seraya memandangi Sasha dan Connie yang sedang sibuk berebut pisang. Marco yang ada di sebelah Jean hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

-END (?)-

**[A/N]** Maaf kalau tampilannya membingungkan, FFn menghapus semua format word dalam vfile aslinya. Terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir membaca. Reviews?


End file.
